Black Box
by Blair Widows 608
Summary: Eric questions Sean's gender. Eric x Fem!Sean


"Hey, Sean." Sean turned his head towards the voice, seeing Eric leaning against the bar, drink in hand.

"What is it, Eric?" He asked, walking over to Eric.

"Just a question out of curiousity. Are you a boy? Or a girl?" Sean looked up at Eric before speaking with uncertainty in his voice.

"Um... I don't actually know... I know I was based off of a boy named 'Sean', but for all I know, I could be a girl..." Eric cocked his eyebrows.

"How... Can you not know..?" Sean shrugged and Eric face-palmed.

"Alright, fine, here." Eric crouched in front of Sean and undid his overalls, making them pool around his feet.

"E-Eric! What if I am a girl? I don't th-" Eric cut Sean off, grabbing the sides of his boxers.

"It's fine. I've seen Mira naked before, you don't need to worry. Now, can I pull these down?" Sean took a shakey breath and nodded. Eric pulled down Sean's boxers swiftly, letting his eyes fall on his... vagina..? Yep, Sean was a girl.

"Whoa... So we were wrong..." Sean tilted his-er... 'her'- head, gasping when she felt Eric graze her clit.

"E-E-Eric?! Aahhh... Wh-Mmm... What are y-you, d-doing~..?!" Eric pushed his fingers against something inside Sean.

"I can see something black sticking out, I wanna see if I can get it out... Grab the bar and spread your legs, sticking your butt out." Sean, though very confused, obeyed, grabbing tightly to the bar counter as she spread her legs. She felt Eric grab the device and pull on it, sending shocks of pleasure down Sean's spine.

"Aahh~! E-Eric! Unn~!" Eric tugged on it again and again, but it didn't even budge.

"Fuck, it's in deep... I don't know if I can even..." Eric muttered to himself, before pulling his fingers away and looking up at Sean.

"I'm gonna try something, it may hurt, it may feel good, hell, maybe amazing, but I want your consent. I don't wanna be rescued in handcuffs." Sean nodded and took a deep breath. She knew what Eric was going to do.

"O-Okay... Just... be gentle... Please..." Eric nodded and coated his fingers with saliva before placing them at Sean's enterence, just beside the black object.

"Okay, brace yourself." He slowly slid the first finger in, following the side of the object. Sean moaned and spread her legs farther letting Eric have easier access. When Eric saw her reaction, he pressed a second finger in, letting slide in next to his other finger. Sean, again, moaned at the action and tightened her grip on the bar, contracting around the fingers for a moment. Eric pushed a third finger in and started pushing in deeper. Sean's back arched as Eric continued his probing, letting out small gasps and moans as he went deeper.

Then, suddenly, Eric's fingers came to a halt, suposedly feeling something in the side of the object. Sean looked over at Eric wondering what he found.

"There's a button on the side of this thing, should I push it?" Sean took a moment to think what it could possibly be, before answering him.

"A-Ah... Well... What's the worst it could do? Make me explode? Go ahead." Eric nodded and pressed it, the reaction was immediate.

"Aahh~! Fuck~! Eric! S-Stop it! Please, stop it!" Eric quickly pushed the button again, only to make Sean nearly scream and jerk her hips away.

"Fuck! I-I'm gonna-! Aahh~! Noo~!" Eric watched in surprise as Sean came on the floor, hard. Eric tried to advert his eyes, but found he couldn't. The sight was kinda arousing. Before he really knew it, he was fully erect. Sean continued cumming as she reached down and started rubbing her clit.

"Hah~! Yes~! Aahh~! Oh, Eric~!" Eric's face turned bright red as Sean moaned out his name and arched her back. After a moment, Sean started to come down from his high, colapsing onto the floor and panting hard. Shortly after, the awkward silence fell on them, but it didn't last long, as Eric felt a question raise in his mind.

"So... Do you... wanna... you know...?" Sean shivered as Eric placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I...um...ye-well...I mean...if you want to..." Eric's face somehow turned redder and he gently kissed the back of Sean's neck. Sean shivered again and turned to Eric, nuzzling into Eric's neck.

"H-How do you want me?" Eric smiled gently and picked up Sean and stood, walking over to one of the sofas and gently set her down.

"Here, spread your legs wide." Sean did as Eric commanded and was quickly rewarded with the feeling of Eric's cock against her entrance. Eric carefully and slowly pushed in, letting Sean wrap her legs around his waist. Sean held back moans as Eric started to slowly thrust, making Eric let out a small laugh.

"Don't hold back, Sean. I've already heard you scream earlier." Sean immedeatly let out a loud moan, making Eric groan and thrust faster.

"Oh, fuck... Sean..." Sean wanted to kiss and mark Eric as to make him her's.

"I-I-Aahh~!-l-l-love you, E-Eric! I love you so much it hurts!" Eric could feel the genuine love in those words and he almost cried as he pulled Sean closer.

"I-Uh!-love you, too! Fuck! I love you so much! I don't care about Mira anymore! I love you too Sean!" Sean gasped and sobbed slightly, feeling Eric place a kiss on where her mouth would be. They both felt suddenly very close to their climax, as they heard someone enter the lounge.

"Fuck..." Eric hissed quietly and started roughly fucking Sean, trying to reach climax before whoever it was found them.

"Eric?! Where are you?!" Mira called, making Eric curse again and quicken his pace even more. Sean quietly started to meet his thusts and moved her hand to her clit, rubbing it quickly.

"Eric? Is that you?" The click of heels started to approch them, making Eric bite down on Sean's shoulder. That bite sent Sean over the edge as she roughly came on Eric, holding back moans and screams. Eric's eyes rolled up as he came inside Sean, filling her with his seed. Just as they reached their peaks, however, Mira arrived at the sofa and gasped when she saw them.

She wasn't...angry, nor dissapointed at Eric. She thought he was completely obsessed with her, apparently not, though. She smiled slightly, whether it was because she was happy it would be easier to kill him, or something else, she didn't know.

She watched as they slowly came down from their high, before she turned and left the lounge, knowing she'd need to speak to Eric later and he needed some alone time with Sean.


End file.
